


Pale Words (Lucas Baker x Clancy Jarvis)

by FoxyEgg



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Help, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Relationship(s), Resident Evil 7 Spoilers, Smuff, Smut, Spoilers, bxb - Freeform, re7, shet content, shit writing, taking requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyEgg/pseuds/FoxyEgg
Summary: Clancy was captured by Lucas after just getting out of the main house. Lucas takes him into the barn and plays "a few games" with him.What will happen when Lucas starts to feel the long lost feeling of love? Find out in this trash ass book!(I'm complete shit at writing summaries.)





	Pale Words (Lucas Baker x Clancy Jarvis)

**Author's Note:**

> This will be chicken shit, just a warning. Please tell me if you see this anywhere else besides for my Wattpad (FnafFuntimeFoxy).

Clancy's POV

   I felt a hot stinging all across my body as the floor was engulfed in flames. There was no escape. I screamed and finally dropped to the floor, falling onto my stomach with my arms around my head. I closed my eyes and was about to slip into unconscious as the door squeaked open, Lucas slipped in and giggled, ripping my camera off my head, he giggled louder.

"Happy birthday!" He managed to say through his fit of chuckles. I finally passed out.

Lucas's POV

   I switched off the camera and threw Clancy over my shoulder, his breathing was light. I walked quickly to the extra room in the barn and carelessly tossed him on the bed, I set his camera on the night stand by his head. I tied his hands to the headboard, what? He was able to get past my mother, I have to take extra precautions. I walked over to my set up of monitors and turned them off, getting ready to start caring for Clancy's wounds, there was a knock on the barn door. I turned on the speaker and spoke.

"What?" I asked.

"Dinner. Now." I heard daddy answer. (I feel so weird typing that. T-T) I closed my eyes and set down the med kit. I glanced back at Clancy and looked across his body. His shirt was more of just singed threads, his chest was burned, same with his thighs, and shins. His hands were the worst of it. I took one more look at him and shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did I do? Do you want me to continue? Oh yeah I'm also taking suggestions! (Please nothing like rape. I'm trying to make this story rape free.) I would be glad to use any! Sorry if you think this is short, I do my story parts about 200 words long. If you would like to read more crap from me, I got a wattpad as stated in the top note, (FnafFuntimeFoxy), I have more stories and just more in general. So yeah, hope you enjoy this book!


End file.
